


Like the good old days

by captain_jay



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:50:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2342432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_jay/pseuds/captain_jay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Super short Stucky one-shot :) The Winter Soldier tries on Cap's old uniform</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like the good old days

Bucky was standing in the middle of Steve’s bedroom just wearing a pair of plaid boxers. He rubbed his eyes wearily and was pawing through the drawer for a pair of pajama pants. He’d thought that Steve would actually have a pair for him. But as he neared the bottom of the drawer, his hand felt something rougher. 

He pulled out one of Steve’s old Captain America one-pieces. These days, the suit was way too goofy for him to put on, but he still kept it close. Bucky gave a small grin, remembering the days where Cap paraded around as an all-American symbol of truth and patriotism. Now he was a part of a disintegrated S.H.I.E.L.D. He was depressed and found himself at the boxing ring more often. Bucky would spend long nights listening to him, every detail of the time they spent apart. But sometimes the glint in his eye and the Cap-esque smile would fade.

On a whim, Bucky slid the suit over his bare legs and his arms. He loved the classic vibrancy of it. And of course, right under it, was that old fabric mask. He slid it over his head. It didn’t fit right because his hair was longer. Every thread was stitched to fit Cap perfectly. Bucky looked over at the mirror and posed. It fit him almost perfectly. He smiled and saw Steve there, that happy expression never leaving his face. Oh, what time had done to the both of them.

“Buck?” Steve’s voice came from the bedroom door. 

“Ah…um…You didn’t see this…” Bucky scrambled to take the suit off, getting his metal arm stuck in the fabric. “Shit…” he cursed.

Steve stepped over to him quickly and pulled the fabric gently out of the crevasse of his arm. Bucky looked up at him, turning bright red at their closeness. “Let me help you,” Steve said, smiling.

Steve gingerly pushed the suit down Bucky’s metal arm, avoiding every crevasse with meticulous care. Bucky was almost disappointed that he had to miss out on his gentle touch. As he slid his hand out of the sleeve, he looked up at Steve and grinned sheepishly. “I don’t know if I can get the other sleeve…” 

Steve smiled and this time wasn’t as meticulous, dragging his fingertips down the soldier’s rough skin, and stopping at his hand. That one, calloused hand. He held it, letting their fingertips touch as his index finger drew circles in Bucky’s palm. He threaded his hand completely through the others and looked up at his Bucky. “The suit looked nice on you. Sorry if it smelled.”

“I thought it was the forties again,” Bucky chuckled quietly. 

Steve leaned in and pressed a delicate kiss to Bucky’s mouth, giving a quiet grunt. Natasha could never know why he wasn’t really interested in his next-door neighbor. Bucky loved the taste of Steve’s kisses and grinned under his mouth, bringing his hands up and pulling him closer. The suit was around his ankles now and he was only in his boxers again. He gently eased Steve’s jacket off of his shoulders, and pulled his shirt over his head. Steve wasn’t like him. He had a perfectly sculpted body, beautiful and, admittedly, kind of sexy. Bucky was covered in abdominal scars from the fall and from the tests that Hydra put him through. He leaned forward and kissed Steve again, only harder, enjoying the feel of their clay mouths molded together to form a completed puzzle. Steve’s skin got hot quickly and Bucky ran his good hand over the warm skin. “I love you,” he whispered into Steve’s lips as they edged towards the bed.

“I love you, too,” Steve said, pulling Bucky over in a passionate embrace.


End file.
